


Different Kinds of Secrets

by navaan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Female Character, Secret Identity, Sister-Sister Relationship, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Some secrets allow you to live a different part of who you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://goodbyebird.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://goodbyebird.dreamwidth.org/)**goodbyebird** for Fandom Stocking 2016

Alex watches Supergirl take off. Kara jumps into the air and hovers, enjoying the wind in her hair, her smile genuine and delighted. An echoing smile lights up her own face. She still remembers how often they had to tell Kara in the beginning to keep her feet firmly planted on the ground. Her weird little alien sister.

She also remembered the rush of flying with her for the first time.

Supergirl looks back down on her, where she’s standing on the roof in her black D.E.O uniform. Funny, how both of them wear their own kinds of uniforms these days.

“You know when Ka… whenever Clark told me that having a secret identity was a way to set himself free, I thought he was just… rationalizing.”

Alex chuckled. “It’s freeing.”

Kara beamed. “You knew all along. Alex Danvers of the D.E.O. is your way of being who you are at the core. I didn’t really get that in the beginning either. I’m not that good with secrets.” She wrinkles her nose.

It’s cute and so much like 14 year old Kara who had finally settled into human life. “You’re doing a good job of it so far. I know you wanted a normal life, but when you are Supergirl, when you talk like Kara Zor-El, there is something there that you kept hidden for too long.”

It means a lot that Kara doesn’t even attempt to deny it.

“Remember how we went flying in the early days, when I sucked at it and we were only just about to be something like friends?”

“I do. It was always fun.”

“Yeah.” Kara holds out her hand. “I no longer suck at it. Let’s try this again outside of danger, just for the fun of it.”

Alex laughs. It’s so delightful. Agent and super hero - the perfect guise for two sisters to have some bonding time on the fly. 

Secrets could be a good thing after all.

She takes Kara’s hand - and off they go.


End file.
